Aircrafts can be utilized in many fields, such as aerial photography, transportation of articles and the like. Drone aircrafts are of a low cost, small size, high flexibility and the like. A user may control the flight of a drone aircraft through a remote control device that communicates with the drone aircraft wirelessly.